


Still here with you

by TheMonster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Spoilers for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonster/pseuds/TheMonster
Summary: They were both still alive.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	Still here with you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts and thought it was incomplete. Turns out I like it the way it is.  
> Can be seen as a continuation of "Would it have mattered to anyone but you?" but is very standalone.  
> Spoilers for last season.

It had become somewhat of a silent agreement, that they wouldn't bring up their relationship to any other unless confronted. Lance wasn't ready yet and Keith respected that. It was hard for someone to look at them and see that something had changed, but it was also hard for Keith to pretend that it hadn't. They hadn't had nearly enough time together between Lotor and the castle blowing up. 

Being in their lions for so long, communicating mainly through comm-radio was agonizing when he knew how much Lance needed his company, or anyone else's company for that matter. The few times they had actually landed he made sure to steal as many kisses as he could from the other boy, but as their mission progressed the opportunities began to slip away. When they finally reached earth, Keith vowed to try his best to steal some moments alone with Lance. 

Only when they arrived, every single hour went into a shared effort with his team and the garrison to defend their home against Sendak. Near the end of the occupation Keith was almost convinced that none of them would make it out alive, and when they breached the atmosphere he thought of Lance, how quiet he was the whole time. Wondering if he too had accepted it. 

Then he braced for impact and his world went white. 

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying in a hospital bed, his mother and Kolivan watching over him. He didn't want to know how long he'd been out, and he dreaded the answer to the question on the tip of his tongue. 

“The others?” he had asked with a hoarse voice, a tight knot in his throat and stomach threatening to choke him. His mother had smiled softly at him and for a moment he almost had felt his heart stop. 

“They're alive, safe with their families in their own rooms here. You can see them later but for now you should rest.” she said, and Keith felt that he could breathe again. They were all okay. He wanted to go and see them all, especially Lance, but he was so tired his eyes had a hard time staying open. His mother leaned over him and ran her hand through his hair, a soothing gesture he still had to get used to. He closed his eyes and found himself drifting off. 

He jolted awake some time later, the room dark with the cover of the night, a sliver of moonlight trickling in through the blinds. A bit disoriented he instinctively reached for his blade only to grab a hold of a lamp beside him, remembering that his mom had it and that he himself was in a hospital bed. Then he turned his gaze towards the door, recalling in his head that he had heard a noise from there that must have awakened him. A slim figure stood in the doorway and it didn't even take a second for Keith to recognize him. 

“Lance.” he croaked out and heard a sound coming from the other boy, a mix between a sob and a sigh of relief maybe. In the dark he couldn’t see the other’s expression. Lance took a few strides across the room and within seconds he had climbed under the covers and laid down beside Keith.

He hadn't even touched the bed before Keith had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest as Lance buried his face in his collarbone. His legs tangled with Keith's and Keith didn't flinch at the coldness of his feet, too focused on Lance. The other boy was crying, staining his shirt with tears that Keith never wanted him to shed, and he felt his own eyes tear up. 

Lance said it so well without words that Keith never could, they way he held on to Keith as if letting him go would make the whole world crumble beneath them. They were all alive, despite everything that had happened. Their families were okay and the earth was still here, broken and torn, but still there. 

He wanted to be able to tell him how glad he was that he didn't die on him, but the thought alone of what could have happened clogged up his throat and his tears were now rolling down his cheek, unable to keep them in anymore. Instead he squeezed them tighter together, placing a kiss on the top of his head, knowing that Lance would understand him without a word spoken. 

He wasn't sure how long they just laid there, it could have been everything between a few minutes and an hour. Keith didn't ever want to let go, but soon Lance had stopped shaking and was pulling away from under Keith. Lance was looking up at him, a bit of the moonlight reaching his face to show his eyes, still glittering with the remnants of tears.

For a moment Keith didn't breathe, waiting for Lance to make the first move with anticipation. Lance leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Keith's lips and Keith took it as his cue as he leaned into him, covering the small distance between them. For a moment all of the events that had played out these last few weeks disappeared from his mind, only the feeling of Lance’s arms around his waist, and his lips, pressing so hard against Keith’s.

Right now, they didn't need to speak. The kiss said it all, and Keith didn't need an explanation in form of words, because he too felt the relief from having Lance in his arms again.

They where both still alive.


End file.
